1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive chain, more particularly to a drive chain having improved structural strength. The invention also relates to a tool device, more particularly to a tool device for assembling or disassembling the drive chain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2, and 3, a conventional drive chain usually includes a plurality of parallel pairs of inner chain plates 721, a plurality of parallel pairs of outer chain plates 73, two end chain components 72, and an end-chain-component-connecting unit 8. The end chain components 72 are formed of two inner chain plates 721. The end-chain-component-connecting unit 8 includes a connecting plate 82, two connecting pins 81, and an anchoring plate 83. The end-chain-component-connecting unit 8 is used together with one of the outer chain plates 73 to interconnect the end chain components 72 so as to assemble the drive chain in a form of a loop.
In assembling the drive chain, the connecting pins 81 penetrate through one of the outer chain plates 73, the end chain components 72, and the connecting plate 82 sequentially so that the connecting pins 81 extend out of the connecting plate 82 and are anchored with the anchoring plate 83 to finish the assembly.
In order to facilitate assembly, the connecting plate 82 is provided with two anchoring holes 822 each having a diameter (a1) slightly larger than a diameter (a2) of each of the connecting pins 81. Therefore, there is a gap between the connecting plate 82 and each of the connecting pins 81, which results in fatigue of the connecting plate 82 due to the relative collision of the connecting plate 82 and the connecting pins 81 in use. Furthermore, since the diameter (a1) of each of the anchoring holes 822 of the connecting plate 82 should be larger than the diameter (a2) of each of the connecting pins 81, the peripheral width (d) of the connecting plate 82 may be reduced, which in turn reduces the mechanical strength of the connecting plate 82.